


Getting Off

by PalenDrome (nerdherderette)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Smut, Community: harrybirthdayblog, Dare, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Harry's Birthday, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdherderette/pseuds/PalenDrome
Summary: For the prompt:Harry loves riding his godfather's motorcycle. Draco is terrified of it. Draco decides to swallow his fear and finally ride the thing for Harry's birthday.[excerpt]:“That…” Draco gestured at the contraption parked outside the Leaky’s window. “That isnota bike. A bike has pedals that go around, and a triangular seat, and the occasional handlebar basket. That, on the other hand, is a death trap disguised as a bucket of bolts.”





	Getting Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersaffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/gifts).



> Thanks to the fabulous [brightowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightowl/pseuds/brightowl), whose speedy and insightful beta helped give this the perfect spit and polish. <33
> 
>  **Get-off:** _noun._ Motorcycle term where the motorcycle becomes unstable because of an impending accident or sudden maneuver, and the bike and rider part company.

* * *

 

“No. Absolutely not.”

“You’ve no problem riding an Aethonan or a Hebridean Black, but you refuse to get on the back of my bike.”

“That…” Draco gestured at the contraption parked outside the Leaky’s window. “That is _not_ a bike. A bike has pedals that go around, and a triangular seat, and the occasional handlebar basket. That, on the other hand, is a death trap disguised as a bucket of bolts.”

“Don’t be a spoilsport. It’s my birthday. Nothing will happen.”

“That’s fine for you to say. You’re the bloody _Boy Who Lived._ Normal rules don’t apply.”

“Come on, Malfoy!” Seamus shouted. “Besides, you spun the bottle and lost.”

“See?” Draco didn’t know where to glare first—at the bottle whose long-necked opening sealed his fate, or the person who got him into this in the first place. “Finnigan said ‘lost.’ A verb meaning ‘to be deprived of.’” He shuddered. “I happen to be very fond of my body parts.”

Harry’s eyes darkened. “I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

Ron snorted. “You’d actually have to be moving for it to do any damage, Malfoy. Last time you went on Harry’s bike, it took you nearly thirty minutes to go around the block.”

“To be fair, it had just started to rain.” Harry coughed. “We had to, erm...walk back.”

“That’s it, Potter.” Draco stood, thumping on the table with enough force to cause the plates to clatter, the sticky remnants of birthday cake spilling onto the surface. “I don’t know why a bunch of grown men feel it necessary to resort to such childhood antics, but I refuse to suffer this humiliation any longer. Let’s go.”

“Um, Malfoy?”

Draco turned around. “Yes, Weasley?” he sneered.

“Don’t forget. We’ve got an eleven o’clock with Dawlish tomorrow. Better shoot for down the street if you want to make it.” Ron lifted up his mug in a mock toast as Seamus chortled.

Draco flipped him two fingers. “Fuck off. Just for that, don’t come looking for any favours when you’re running late with your next report. You either,” he added as Harry tried—and failed—to hide his laughter. He hurried towards the exit, the door nearly banging into Harry as he followed, hot on Draco’s heels.

“Draco?” Under the soft glow of the streetlamps, Harry’s eyes were deep pools of green. “You know they’re just taking the piss, right?”

Draco sighed. “Yes. If being your partner means suffering through the occasional ‘Let’s-humiliate-ourselves-and-bond-with-the-entire-office’ experience, then so be it.”

“You could do worse. We could be wearing ‘his-and-his’ outfits as well,” Harry teased. He removed his leather jacket and handed it to a Draco. “Speaking of which, you should wear this. It’s charmed with a tonne of protective spells.”

Draco slid his arms through the garment.  The well-worn, dragonhide leather settled around his shoulders, smelling of spice and cedar.

“It looks good on you,” Harry said huskily. He held out a spare helmet, then motioned towards the window.

Draco drew in a breath at the sight of the crowd that had gathered. “Bloody wankers.” He strapped on his helmet, safety taking priority over the shreds of his dignity. “All right, Potter. Showtime.”

Harry mounted the bike and kick-started the ignition. The bike growled, startling Draco as the tailpipe emitted a thunderous boom.

“Huh,” he sniffed. “It’s just like you: loud, and smelly, and obnoxious.” Draco straddled the beast and sat. The leather was surprisingly smooth, causing him to slide forward.

Right into Potter’s delectable arse.

“Hang on, you prat.” Harry admonished as Draco wriggled. “Just...erm. Grab onto me.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I was just about to do that.” He reached around, his fingers digging into the sides of Harry’s hips. “Chop chop. The sooner you get going, the sooner we’ll be—“

Harry chuckled. The motorcycle roared, gravel spraying out from behind as Draco let out a squeal. They seemed to be travelling unusually fast, the brick red and limestone grey of the buildings blurring as the Leaky disappeared into the distance. It was only when they had made their way down several blocks that Harry slowed to a stop.

“They can’t see us anymore,” he shouted over the engine’s hum. “You want to get off?”

Draco reached for his wand. “Absolutely.” He cast a Disillusionment charm, replacing it in his pocket as he leaned forward. “Let’s try this again. Only this time, go _faster,”_ he purred. He slid his hand down the from of Harry’s jeans, palming his cock.

“Fuck.” Harry shuddered. “Give me a second, you bloody wanker, or we’ll never make it.”

“Don’t try my patience,” Draco grinned, giving Harry another squeeze for good measure. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.” He laughed as Harry took off, the bike bellowing loudly like a herd of stampeding erumpets. There was that familiar tug in his gut, the exciting feel of the world tilting behind them as they climbed high into the air before finally straightening out.

The humidity of the air lessened, the heat making way for something cooler as the rooftops turned to treetops and the pavement dissolved into sweetgrass. After ten minutes, Harry began their descent. The landscape continued to change as green eased into blue, the rolling meadows growing jagged and tall, their rocky forms tumbling into the sea.

The engine’s growls quieted into a low rumble as Harry eased up on the throttle. There was a slight bump as they touched down on a carpet of grass and gravel, the motorcycle rolling to a stop.

Draco peeled off his helmet as they both dismounted and launched himself at Harry, full of hands and teeth and tongue.

“Need you,” he growled against Harry’s mouth. He could taste the excitement of the ride on his tongue, a mix of sweat and salt and buttercream as Harry let out a moan. “Do you know how hard it was for me to sit by and pretend like it was nothing? Watching everyone ply you with birthday wishes and kisses?”

“It was only four kisses,” Harry gasped as Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Well, five now, counting yours.”

“I. Don’t. Care,” he said, punctuating each word with a ferocious kiss. His hands flew over Harry’s belt buckle. “That’s four too many.”

“Draco.” Harry’s eyes were already half-lidded, his words slurring as Draco lowered the zipper to his jeans. His hands were trembling as he undid Draco’s trousers. “Yours are the only ones that matter.”

“Damn right.” Draco pushed down Harry’s pants until they were around his calves. “Leave them,” he said as Harry started to undo his boots. “We've only half an hour before Weasley feels guilty enough to call for a search and rescue.”

Draco cast a cooling and sticking charm onto the bike, which clucked in disapproval as he spun Harry around. “Look at you,” he groaned as Harry bent over. Harry’s T-shirt stretched across the muscles of his back, the cheeks of his buttocks perfectly dimpled. Draco traced a finger along the knobs of Harry’s spine, his lust spiralling as Harry arched into his touch. “So bloody gorgeous.”

“Draco,” Harry breathed.

“Only I get to kiss you here,” Draco said. He lifted Harry’s shirt, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades. “Or here,” he added, trailing his lips down Harry’s back. “Or here,” he declared, nipping the sensitive flesh of Harry’s arse. He went down on his knees, the smooth skin of Harry’s buttocks breaking out in gooseflesh as Draco prised them apart.

“And definitely...most definitely, here.” The heat of Draco’s breath caused Harry to gasp, his arsehole clenching as Draco traced its outline with his tongue.

“Shit. _Fuuuck,”_ Harry groaned. The scent of leather and diesel lay heavy with earth and musk. He shifted forward, trapped between the unforgiving steel and Draco’s unrelenting mouth.

“Come on, Draco,” Harry whined, his arms trembling as Draco impaled him with a particularly vicious thrust.

Draco licked around the rim two more times before moving back reluctantly. He gave Harry’s bum a fond squeeze. “Only because you’re the birthday boy,” he said, lowering his trousers.

He cast a prep spell then freed his cock, angling the tip against Harry’s opening. The residue of his magic combined with Harry’s tight heat made them both groan. “Holy fuck, you’re perfect,” Draco hissed. He snapped forward, grinding his hips against Harry’s arse, the bike’s springs creaking loudly as Harry moaned.

Harry arched, bracing himself with one forearm as his other hand gripped his cock. A sheen of sweat had formed along the curve of his back, his skin hot against the coldness of chrome and steel.

Despite the strong sticking charm, the bike shuddered as Harry’s magic intensified and swirled. “Come on, Harry,” Draco urged, his moves growing erratic. He shifted, angling himself even deeper as the creak of leather answered the slap of skin.

“Draco…” Draco leaned over to clasp Harry’s hand as Harry keened, coming, pulling Draco along with him. The continued to rock as the waves crashed against the shore, the cool mist adding to the slide of sweat and spunk.

“Merlin,” he sighed as he nipped the line of Harry’s neck. “I’d have you like this. Every single day.”

Harry turned his head to capture Draco’s lips, the remnants of desire on his breath. “You could,” he murmured.

Draco stiffened. “We’ve been through this before,” he said, wincing as he stood. He cast a shaky Scourgify, then zipped up his trousers. “I’ve worked too hard. I don’t want people to think I got this job just because I’m shagging the future Head Auror.”

Harry’s gaze hardened. “You’re my partner because you’re brilliant and we’re the best team around. Our record speaks for itself.”

“The Leaky’s calling.” Draco kept his expression blank as he cast another Scourgify and undid the sticking charm.

“How many times can we keep doing this, Draco? There’s only so many emergency meetings we can have, so many bottles I can charm. So many dares we can fake.”

“I’m not…” Draco heaved a deep breath. “Your friends barely tolerate me as it is. I’m either the punchline to their jokes, or they’re watching me with suspicion.”

“It’s because that’s all you allow them to see.” Harry sighed. He handed Draco the helmet, his thumb brushing over Draco’s lip. “I’m sorry. I know I said I wouldn’t pressure you. I just hope that one day, everyone will see how much you mean to me.”

Something tightened in his chest. "I’ll think about it,” Draco said slowly.

They climbed back on and headed straight for London. The twinkling constellations made way for the the city lights, the meandering rivers transforming into footpaths and cobblestone alleys. Draco held on tightly, the motorcycle purring contentedly between his legs as he clung to the happiness of the past hour.

The city air was still warm when they landed, the bike puttering to a gentle stop. They dismounted, removing their helmets. “Harry...” Draco started. He froze when he saw the group of grinning faces staring out at them from the pub.

“Showtime?” Harry asked with a wan smile.

“Yes,” Draco said softly. "But not the one you think." He took a deep breath. “I’m prickly. I’m orderly, and the state of your desk drives me spare. I like tea and wine; you’re coffee and beer. I can’t imagine a day that goes by where I won’t want to hex Weasley. But if you want to give this ‘boyfriend’ thing a go, then I’ll come along for the ride.” He cupped Harry’s chin, then captured his lips in a kiss. He sighed as Harry curled his hand around the nape of his neck, deepening it further.

When they pulled apart, Harry looked a bit breathless. “Wow. That was…” He graced Draco with a blinding grin. “That was the best birthday present you could have given me.”

“Actually,I saved another one for later,” Draco smirked. “Happy birthday, Harry.” He held tight to Harry’s hand, their fingers intertwined as they walked into the Leaky together.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Come say "hi" on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nerdherderette)


End file.
